The Atalantan Games
by Toni The Mink
Summary: Set shortly after the Kid Buu saga... A female warrior known as an Atalantan comes to Earth is search of Goku... to make her husband. And when he isn't intrested, she takes Chichi to lure him...
1. Prologue

"The Atalanta Games"

Written by: Toni Ferraro

Dragonball and related indica (c) Akira Toriyama, & TOEI

----------------------------------

A/N: In this story, there will be slight Japanese references, mainly because for some reason when I imagined writing this story, I imagined it in the Japanese version (probably because all the Dragonball movies I own I always watch in Japanese).

If anyone needs me to translate anything, speak up, and I'll put a translation key in the next chapter I write. Or if you find it annoying, don't be afraid in saying so, and I'll go back to English instead of "Engurishu".

P.S, FYI... Yes, this fanfic WAS inspired by one of the Superman cartoon episodes. ;

-----------------------------------

Far, far away in a distant galaxy, there floated a lone ship, owned by a member of an ancient race known as the Atalantas.

Inside the ship was a battle arena, where the Atalanta-jin was facing an all out battle with a gruesome monster-like alien. The alien raced forward, his arms extended, hoping to crush the young female, but she nimbly dodged down and leapted into the air. Across the room, her lady in waiting watched the battle with little emotion shown in her sad-like face.

The atalanta-jin raised her golden spear into the air and as she landed towards the ground, pointed it at the alien's head. The alien however grabbed her spear before it could strike, spun her in a circle, and threw her across the room, wasting no time following her, hoping to strike her out. The atalanta-jin fell to the floor, but reacted quickly as the alien came up, fist out, ready to pounce on her head. She struck her foot out and tripped the man, sending him crashing face first into the ground. Before he could jump back to his feet, he received a swift kick to the face, sending him flying backwards. He landed on his back, dazed and confused, shaking his head to get his senses back. However, just before he could regain his bearings, he looked up to see a golden spear above him, heading straight for his neck. It was the last thing he saw.

The lady in waiting turned her head and flinched as the atalanta-jin cut off the alien's head. She could never stand to watch her lady's finishing move. The atalanta-jin stood back to her feet and used her purple cape to wipe off the blood that now stained her spear. "Another failure," she murmured, "Next!"

The lady shook her head sadly. "Gomen nasai, Spectra-sama, but I'm afraid that all the others turned and ran away the moment they saw how fierce your way of fighting was."

Spectra groaned, "Feh... They knew they were going to lose, so they escaped with their lives. Nice of them not to waste my time."

The lady sighed, "At this rate, you will never be able to find a suitable husband, my lady..."

Spectra turned her head, glaring at her. "I beg your pardon, Liw," she snapped, "But you know as an Atalanta-jin, I must fight the man who would become my husband, and if he loses, he gets killed!"

Liw gasped, then quickly bowed her head, "F... forgive me... It's just that if you didn't fight this leathal, perhaps you would find your husband."

Spectra turned away, disgusted. "Baka," she muttered, "Did any of the Atalanta-jins before me hold back for the sake of finding their mate? I will find my man when I have been truely beaten!" She sighed, "I heard that I was possibly the strongest Atalanta-jin to have ever been born. It's actually quite the pits, finding no one near your strength."

"I... I'm sure you'll find somebody, my lady..."

"Hmph..." Spectra turned away, her cape flowing behind her, and walked off. "I'm going to take a bath. Liw, make yourself useful and clean up that mess." She stopped and looked back, "And if at all possible, do find a more suitable challenger much worthier than those Dondoro pirates you found."

Liw glanced over at the corpse, then slowly nodded, "H... Hai..."

* * *

"Sir!" a Yardarat secretary called over, "We're receiving a transmission from... some sort of an alien ship!"

The chief Yardarat came over to the moniter screen, "This is Captain Coslah, who is this?"

On the other end was a picture of a small woman. "H... hello," she spoke, "My name is Liw and I am calling on behalf of.. my lady, the Atalanta-jin known as Spectra..."

"What can we do for you?"

"Well, I'm calling around to recruit anybody who is intrested in particpating in the Atalanta Games..."

"Atalanta games...?"

Liw sighed. Apparently they haven't heard of what the Atalanta race was known for. Looks like she was going to have to bend the truth again. She hated lying, but the entire truth usually turned participants away, unless a complete moron was oblivious to the fact he was in for certain doom. And if it was one thing she didn't like, it was displeasing Lady Spectra.

"Yes... it's a tournament, fighting against this one woman, my Lady Spectra. If the participant of the match beats her, he wins her hand in marriage, but if he loses, then he... doesn't marry her..."

Coslah rubbed his chin. "Intriguing," he said, "Though I'm sorry to say that we Yardarats aren't very much of a warrior race."

Liw breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that there were plenty of men on that planet whose lives would be spared today.

"However, I _do_ know of somebody who is more than a fine warrior, if you'd be intrested."

Liw sighed, "Okay... let's hear it."

"During the time he was staying with us, we studied him very well, and have kept up with his current events. We even kept a file on him. Would you like to see it?"

Liw blinked. "H, hai..."

"Okay, give me a moment and I'll send it right to your location."

At the bottom on the screen, a downloading bar appeared, and once it hit 100, a file appeared on her moniter, showing details of this one certain warrior. Liw scanned through the file. As she read, she became quite impressed.

* * *

Spectra leaned back in the backtub, allowing the warm water relax her aching musceles. All these years she may have never been beaten, but some matches, like today's, have left her near exhausted. She would need to rejuvunate for her next battle that she would probably end up winning anyway, unless Liw actually did something right for once.

"Spectra-sama!"

Speak of the devil.

Spectra sighed, "What is it, Liw?" She stood up from her bath rub, Liw quickly wrapping a towel around her nude body.

The small woman then held up a disk, "You should see what I have here. I think you will be quite pleased."

"I'd be more pleased if you'd stop wasting time and find me a new competitor."

"Come to the Moniter Room, and you won't be dissappointed."

Spectra reluctantly followed her lady in waiting into the moniter room. Liw popped the disk into a computer, and the data once again appeared on screen.

Spectra skimmed through the file. "I see, you DID find another warrior for another fight," she murmured, "Hm.... Late-thirties, pure-blooded Saiya-jin, located in the North Quadrant galaxy... Hmmm..." Spectra noticed the battle skills of the warrior, "Highest power level well over five-hundred-thousand?? Special attacks include 'Kaio-Ken', 'Kamehameha', and 'Genki Dama'. Trained under the Lord of the Worlds, 'Kaiosama' himself?!"

Spectra smirked, "Interesting... I think we've found out next challenger! And possibly... my new husband! Look out, because I'm coming for you... Son Goku!"


	2. Unwelcomed Entrance

A/N: WOW! FIVE MINUTES!!! MY QUICKEST UPDATE EVER!!! shot

J/k... actually, I had already written these two chapters over the weekened (I was away at my sister's graduation, and my parents let me take their laptop with me so I could get alittle work done). Well, now prepare for another long 8 months before chapter three gets finished. shot again

Seriously though... if you see something wrong or out of character, do speak up so I can fix it.

-------------------------

At the Son household, Chi-chi was proceeding to cook another famous, delicious dinner for her boys. And she was well aware of a certain saiya-jin sneaking up behind her.

"Ooo! That smells so good!" Goku chimed.

Chi-chi gleamed, "It should! It _is_ your favorite dish after all."

"Sugoiii!" Goku smiled and carefully reached forward, "I wanna have a little taste..."

Chi-chi immediatley smacked his hand with a wooden spoon, "Iie!" she scolded, "We're all going to eat together as a family, do you understand??"

Goku groaned, rubbing his hand, "Moohh... you haven't changed one bit, Chi-chi..."

Chi-chi smirked, "Apparently, neither have you..." She then melted into a warm smile, "Goku-saa..." Goku blinked and looked down at her, "You know, it really feels wonderful having you back home with us..."

Goku smile, "Domo."

The woman blushed, "Well, also, it has been about seven years since you left... For a while I thought I had really lost you forever. But somehow I felt that you'd find your way back to me like you always have, and that's why I waited..."

Goku blinked, not sure how to respond, "Uh... domo?"

Chi-chi giggled, "You're so naive." She then wrapped her arms around Goku's waist, "Maybe that's why I love you so much. Now that we're together again, we really should celebrate and do something... y'know, special."

Goku blinked again, dumbfounded. "Um... Well, you are cooking my favorite dinner."

Chi-chi's head dropped, "Er, yeah, I am. For you, that is. But what about me? Can we do something later that _I_ may enjoy...?"

"But Chi-chi, I don't know how to cook!"

"Oy!" Chi-chi groaned, "No no, Goku-saa! I mean... Later... much later... tonight."

"What do you mean...?"

"I mean... something along the lines of..." She placed her hands behind the bewildered Goku's head, leaned him closer, and rose her lips towards his...

"Tousan!!!"

Suprised, Chi-chi immediatley pushed Goku away before any of her sons saw the two get 'cozy'. From the other side of the room, Gohan and Goten raced down the steps, entering the kitchen excitedly. "Tousan, Goten and I are ready to head out and train!"

"Yeah!" the young Goten chirped, "Nii-san's gonna teach me the 'Masenko' blast!"

"You coming?" said Gohan, "Perhaps you can help Goten sharpen up on his Kame'_kame_'ha wave."

Goku grinned ear to ear, "Yosh'! If it's one thing I love more than eating, it's training with my boys!"

"Yatta!" Goten cheered, "Ikuzo!!!" He raced outside and took to the sky.

"Matte, Goten!" Gohan quickly followed and flew after him.

"Ja ne, Chi-chi!" called Goku as he ran outside after his sons, "See ya at dinner!"

"M, matte yo Goku-saa!" Chi-chi called up after his husband as he flew off into the sky. She watched as he and their two sons dissappeared over the horizon. "I guess there are some things that just won't change," she muttered.

She sighed and turned back inside the house to continue cooking. As she cooked dinner, she couldn't help but wonder about her husband... and if he even loved her the way she loved him. Surely, he loved her, but then he loved all his friends. If they haven't have even met, Goku probably wouldn't have ever even gotten married. Love played a little role in his life, which mainly consisted of eating, training, and saving the world from mortal danger. She even had to admit that she wanted to marry Goku because of her little infatuation at twelve years old. And him being the naive man he was, of course he didn't know what love was. Or still maybe didn't. Was all she was to him just somebody to cook and give birth to her sons?

She shook her head wildly. 'Don't think such things, Chi-chi,' she mentally scolded herself, 'The important thing is that you two are happy, and nothing will change that!' She continued cooking, but the thought still haunted her mind, '... Are we _really_?'

* * *

Unknown to everyone on the planet, a ship entered through Chikyuu's atmosphere. It wasn't detected, or even sighted, as it wasn't even seen.

"Spectra-sama," said Liw, "Do you think it's wise we just enter without proper notification? Somebody may think we're an enemy."

"I'm desperete... but I'm not stupid, Liw," Spectra sneered, "The cloaking barrier is up. Nobody can see our ship, let alone detect any ki. We wouldn't want any uninvited guests to try me on, when all we want is Son Goku."

She opened up the file containing the warrior's data. "North Quadrant Galaxy, and the planet Earth... check. Now all we need is to find out exactly where on this rock he lives." Clicking on 'Personal Info', she skimmed through. "Hm... address, address... Oh? What's this?" Her eyes came across a certain part of information that read, 'Two Son: Gohan; Goten.'.

"He has children. Hm..."

"I suppose this means he is unavailable, my lady?"

"Of couse not!" Spectra spewed, "Just becase somebody has a child doesn't neccssarily mean he's not available! You know there are races out there who either mate just for offspring, or take on more than one wife! This is nothing! Now help me find the address!"

"Hai, my lady..." Liw looked over the file alongside Spectra, though not really giving it her all. Killing the men who wish to marry her was one thing, but to actually come up and ask them to battle for marriage or be killed was something she was not the least bit supportive of.

"Ah, here we go!" Spectra smirked, "439 East District." She turned away, pressed a button on the wall, and a hatch below opened up"Spectra-sama!" Liw called, "If you leave the ship, you may reveal your ki level!""Of course!" Spectra called back, "I don't want the entire world to find me, but I certainly want Goku to come forward if he can sense it! Wait for me here, and prepare the battle arena!"

The atalanta-jin took off, flying through the air.

* * *

Goku was coaching Gohan and Goten's sparring match when he suddenly felt a strong ki far off. He turned his head in its direction. 'What in the world is this...?'

Being ki sensitive themselves, the boys stopped their spar and glanced upwards towards it as well. "Tousan," said Gohan, "What... or who, is this ki...?"

"I don't know..." Goku closed his eyes in order to get a better feel, "It's powerful, but it's completely unfamiliar..."

"It kinda feels bad," Goten shuddered.

"It's probably no big deal," his older brother assured, though he wasn't sure himself.

"Whatever it is, it's close by... and it's heading near our house!"

"Mama!!" Goten cried, looking as if he were about to spring into the air.

Goku held up his hand, "Stay here, you two. I'll check it out. If I need you, I'll raise my ki, got it?"

The two boys nodded as Goku took to the sky and headed towards their home.

* * *

Chi-chi glanced up in surprise as she heard the door knocked. She carefully moved her food off the stove so as not to burn it, and came up to the door. "Hai!" she called over to the intense knocking, opening it up.

Outside stood a red-haired woman, wearing a purple cape, red outfit, a golden crown, and gold boots. She didn't look like she was a very pleasent woman to begin with, as if she was constantly cranky.

Chi-chi blinked, "Um... may I help you?"

"I am here for Son Goku. May I ask where he is?"

Chi-chi's eyebrows knitted in concern, "Who are you?"

The woman smirked, "I am his bride."

"NANI?!" Chi-chi's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets.

"You heard me. Now where is he?"

The black-haired woman gritted her teeth, "Who do you think you are saying that you're Goku's bride??"

The red-head sneered, "And who are you to say that I'm not?"

"I'm his WIFE!"

The other woman glared. Wife?? So this warrior was already married! Not that it would matter, since if he beat her in the games, he would end up with two, or otherwise none.

"I don't know who you are, miss," Chi-chi commanded, "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave!"

The woman raised her arm up, and slapped Chi-chi out of the way as she entered the house. "I will not go until I see Son Goku!" she shouted, "So unless you want to have a severe facial makeover, I suggest you tell me where he is!!"

Chi-chi glared daggers at the psycho. "Training."

The woman, seemingly fed up with this twit, grabbed her by the neck, throwing her up against the wall. "WHERE?!"

Despite the strong grip that was nearly choking and crushing her against the wall, Chi-chi kept her cool and didn't let her glare down. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you!" she hissed, "Not until you at least tell me who you are and what you want with Goku-saa!"

"Abazureon'na!" the red-head screeched, tossing the freaked out housewife across the room. Chi-chi landed on the kitchen table, breaking under her weight. She slowly turned herself around and managed to climb up to a knee before the strange woman approached her, pointing her fist at her. "I can only be nice for so long... Now this is the last time..." The fist started glowing a light-blue aura, as if powering a ki blast, "_Where is Son Goku?! _"

Chi-chi only glared at the woman as the fist glew brighter and more shapely. Before it could have ever been shot, a strong hand reached up from behind, grabbing the woman's fist tightly, forcing the blue aura to die down.

"I'm right here," Goku responded coldy, tightening his grip on the woman's wrist.

The woman turned around, a bit pleased. She ripped her arm away from the saiya-jin as the ki died down completely. "Ah... there you are! You're just as handsome as your information described you."

"Who are you?" Goku demanded, ignoring the compliment. Chi-chi stood up from the remains of the table and raced over to Goku, hiding closely behind his back way from the psychotic alien girl.

"My dear, I am Spectra, a warrior of the Atalanta race," said Spectra, "And I have chosen you as my next competitor."

Goku raised an eyebrow. "Atalanta...?"

"Surely you've heard of us, haven't you?" Spectra mused, "I know we're ancient, but I would have thought we'd be known around the universe for our 'mating' habits."

"Mating...?"

"The Atalanta-jins were best known for choosing their mates through battle. If the opponent is strong enough to defeat the warrior, then he wins her hand in marriage. For eighteen years, I have been fighting man after man to find my mate, but apparently, I was gifted, or rather 'cursed' with such sheer strength... But you, you just might be strong enough to defeat me in battle!"

The atalanta-jin smirked, "What d'ya say? Wanna give it a shot?"

Goku's scowl deepened, "Not interested."

Needless to say, this was not the answer Spectra wanted to hear. "You don't seem to understand. This is a once-in-a lifetime opportunity! Usually it's the opponents who demand a chance to battle the warrior! You have no idea how much of an honor it is for an Atalanta warrior to approach you and ask for a battle!"

Goku's expression remained unchanged, "Still not interested."

Spectra snarled, "I heard you were a Saiya-jin! Surely the very thought of a challenge would excite you, wouldn't it?"

"That's just it," said Goku, a smirk cracking from his lips, "You're not even a challenge."

Spectra blinked in suprise, then growled, "Ton'ma!!!" Her fist glowed as she powered up a ki blast and shot it at Goku. The saiya-jin quickly turned, pushed his wife out of harm's way, and held his other arm up to protect himself from the blast, that ended up shooting him across the room into the wall.

"If you think you can beat me so badly, then I surely encourage it!" said Spectra, "After all, the winner DOES get my hand in marriage! Wouldn't you want the strongest Atalanta-jin as your wife?"

Goku pulled himself from the wall, brushed himself off, and then smirked. "I'm already married."

Spectra sneered and she glanced over at Chi-chi, who was looking over at Goku smiling, happy at what he had said. Apparently the saiya-jin man was still attached to the first one. She then smirked devishly, "I see... I'll just have to put _her_ out of the way!!"

Hearing that, Chi-chi gasped, and Goku shot forward at the atalanta-jin, "I won't let you hurt her!!!"

Spectra glanced back at Goku, staring into his eyes, and then shouted, "TAIYO-ME!!!"

At that, Goku stopped in his tracks as his eyes turned bright white, as if his pupils dissappeared. "GYAH!!" he cried, grabbing his eyes, "Shimatta!!!"

Chi-chi rushed over to try and help the blinded Goku, but in an instant, her arm was grabbed. She let out a shriek as Spectra dragged her outside the house and took off into the air.

Hearing the shriek, Goku looked up, but could only see a white blindess around him. "Chi-chi!!!" He felt Spectra's ki outside and tried racing out to follow her, but crashed into the wall next to the door in the process. "Aigh! Damn it!"

As he finally made it outside, he heard Spectra's voice far above him. "If you want your little wife back, then meet me later on my ship! We will battle there! Until then, I'll be taking her as 'collatoral'. Ja ne!"

Goku felt Spectra's ki as she flew off. He leapted into the air hoping to follow her, but thanks to her attack, he couldn't even see her. And apparently she was already long gone as her ki grew faint. The only thing left was Chi-chi's helpless cry, "Gookuuuu-saaaaaaa....!!!!"

"CHI-CHI!!!!" Goku cried, as he tried to home in Spectra's ki, but it had suddenly dissappeared. He couldn't even teleport to where she was without feeling it. He rubbed his eyes as they slowly started coming back to focus and quickly looked around himself. Everything was back in clear view, except for the fact that both Spectra and Chi-chi were no where to be found. And without a ki, things were hopeless.

He had lost Chi-chi.

Frustrated, pissed, Goku clenched his eyes, his teeth, and his fists. "S... SAAAAA!!!!!" he screamed as he charged back towards the earth, and punched a huge hole into ground, shattering it and 50 miles around him under his great force.

He sat there for a moment, angry, upset, unsure what to do, until he felt two familiar kis head towards his way.

"Tooousaaaan!"

"Paaapaaaa!"

Goku looked up to see his sons fly towards their home. Apparently, Goku had accidently let out a huge amount of ki that alerted them.

They landed by their father and raced to his side. "Tousan!!" Gohan cried, "Daijoubuka?! We felt your ki, and someone elses! Who was it??"

Goten looked around worried, "Where's Mama...?"

Goku silently looked back to the ground, "Gomen... but she's gone. She was taken by that stranger... Spectra."

Gohan gasped. "I... iie!"

Goten was in shock, but then immediatley burst into tears. "UWAAAH!!! I WANT MAMAAAA!"

"Tousan... who IS Spectra?? Where did she take Kaasan?"

"I don't know..." Goku murmured, "All I do know is that she's gone because Spectra wanted me." He then tightened his fist, a determined look spreading accross his face. "But I'm going to fix this, no matter what it takes... I will find her. And bring her back home, at any cost..."

--------------------------

A/N: Incase your wondering, most of the things Spectra was saying were pretty much Japanese curse words. Also, "Taiyo-Me" means "Eyes of the Sun", or in Funimation terms, "Solar Glare". XD Yes, Spectra is a ki user, most warriors in the Dragonball series are, and that's just one of her very few attacks.

And if ya wanna see a pic of her... h t t p : w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / d e v i a t i o n / 1 2 2 5 9 5 7 3 /

AIn't she cranky-lookin'? XD


	3. The Search for Chichi

"PUT ME DOWN!" Chi-chi squealed as she was carried on Spectra's shoulder to what looked like a holding cell, "DAMMIT! You're really pissing me off now!"

Spectra ignored her as she shoved Chi-chi against the wall and held her shoulders in place, ordering Liw to shackle her arms. The small woman did as she was told.

"Don't you dare ignore me!!" Chi-chi growled, wrangling around like a nut, "You may think you're so great with your big bad ship and your shackles, but once I get free, you're gonna be sorry! You hear me??"

Once her arms and legs were shackled up, Spectra slapped the earthling woman hard across the face, finally shutting her up. "URUSAI!!!"

Chi-chi just sat there, her face filled with shock.

"Damn, you annoying little bitch! If you weren't so vital in getting that Gouk guy here, I would have killed you already!"

Chi-chi continued sitting there, still shocked. After a silent moment, she finally spoke, "Why... why do you want my Goku-saa? There are plenty of other strong warriors... why do you want _him_?"

Spectra smiled that cold smile of hers. "How many of those 'strong warriors' were able to defeat the evil tyrant Freeza? Or even the hideous monster Majin Buu? Son Goku was like a gift given to me... and I don't intend to put this opportunity for this battle to waste." The atalanta-jin turned her cape and began walking off.

"MATTE!" Chi-chi called, stopping Spectra in her tracks, "If you know he's this great strong warrior, then what makes you think YOU can beat him??"

Spectra turned back at her, smiling devishly, "If I'm lucky... I won't be able to." She then turned back and proceeded leaving the cell, "Liw, keep an eye on her."

Liw nodded and stood by Chi-chi, watching the woman's head sink towards her chest. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing at first, but a sniffle and a soft, "Goku-saa..." made her realize how upsetting this was.

Throughout the years, Liw never fully agreed with the Atalanta ways of choosing a husband, but continued to serve and be loyal to Spectra.... however, for once, she felt Lady Spectra had gone too far.

* * *

"CHI-CHIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" Goku shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping for some sort of answer, but received nothing. He had circled the globe about three time already and barely picked up any energy from his wife or the alien wanting to be his wife.

"This isn't helping me one bit," Goku groaned to himself as he soared across the sky, "I haven't felt any ki disturbances in the past hour! That Spectra girl might've already traveled across the galaxy by now! But then how would she expect me to find her?" Goku lowerd his head in thought, "If worse comes to worse, I'll just have to go see Kaio-sama..."

**BANG!**

Goku's flight had been abruptly stopped once he hit his head on cold steel. After a long moment of shock, the saiya-jin immediatley grabbed his injured head, "IIIITAAAII!!! ITAITAITAITAITAITAI!!!!! What in the world was THAT??"

He glanced up to see what it was, only to find nothing there. Goku blinked, "Eh..? Nothing? But then how did I...?" He reached forward trying to feel for something, and his hand felt the cold steel. "Strange... there's something here, but I can't see nor feel its ki."

Keeping his hands on the steel, he floated upwards. He could still feel the object, despite it seemed as it nothing was even there. Once he was further up, he could feel more of a distinct shape, as if it were an invisible ship.

'.... Ship?' Goku floated upwards, assuming he was right above whatever he hit. Raising his palm in the air, he formed a light ki ball, which glowed brightly over the Earth below. Sure enough, a large shadow could been seen on the ground below the Z-warrior. "So there _is_ something here!" he observed, "And I'm willing to bet this is where Spectra is hiding Chi-chi!"

He closed his palm, snuffing out the ki ball. "After all, it's not every day anybody just up and smashes into invisible ships. But without any ki to dectect, how can I get inside?"

Goku closed his eyes and thought heavily. Normally teleportation worked best when he could detect someone's ki, but what if he were to think of a place that he knew existed and was right there? Could he teleport _without_ ki? It was worth a shot!

He put his index and middle fingers to his forehead and concentrated hard. 'Right below me,' he thought, 'Into whatever this is! C'mon, please let this work... Take me there.'

He took alot of thought and effort, but suddenly, Goku had dissappeared... He reopened his eyes to see he was now in a ship. "YATTA!" he cheered, "It worked!" He then grew serious, "Now to find Chi-chi!"

* * *

"Liw-san...?"

Liw jumped as the prisoner was actually speaking to her. "H... hai?"

Chi-chi gazed over at the small woman, "Can you... tell me what Spectra wants with me? Goku-saa and I have never even met her..."

Liw bowed her head, "She doesn't know you either... but she took you in order to bring Goku here."

"Why?"

"Because... well, it's all about of the Atalanta Games."

"Spectra said something about that... what ARE the 'Atalanta Games' anyway?"

Liw looked up at the housewife, "It's an Atalanta-jin tradition, how women find their husbands."

Chi-chi growled, "Goku-saa already told her he was married to me!!"

"She's been fighting for someone for over 18 years... perhaps the lady has gotten desperate."

"There are plenty of other fighters out there for her to choose from! Why Goku-saa??"

Liw bowed her head again, "Gomen nasai... but I'm afraid this is all my fault. I attained data about your husband and showed it to Spectra-sama. Had I known he wasn't available, I would have disreguarded it."

Chi-chi smiled, for the first time during this ordeal, "It's okay... You don't seem like a bad person."

Liw looked up surprised. Ever since working for Spectra, this was the first time she had received some sort of compliment. "A... arigato!"

Chi-chi blinked, not understanding, then changed the subject. "Liw-san... what happens if Spectra beats Goku-saa?"

"Then Spectra beheads him with her spear."

Chi-chi gasped at the thought. But then she smirked and chuckled. "Well, then there's no need to worry then because my Goku-saa's the strongest man in the universe! He can beat her with one hand even!"

Once again, Liw bowed her head in shame. Chi-chi blinked, "What is it?"

"That's exactly why she chose your husband... if Goku wins, then he must marry Spectra-sama."

Chi-chi gasped again, but she wasn't reassured this time. "No... Goku-saa..."

Liw turned away, "F... forgive me..."

Chi-chi didn't answer. She only buried her chin in her chest and quietly sobbed.

* * *

"I can feel her ki! She's definetely in here!" Goku exclaimed out loud, "SPECTRA!!! WHERE ARE YOU?? SHOW YOURSELF!!!"

In the Battle Arena, Spectra turned her head at the sound of his voice. "Nani..?! He found me? I didn't even turn off the cloaking device!" She then grinned, "Maybe there's more to this man than meets the eye."

She quickly finished up the final touches to the arena and jumped into her throne, patiently waiting for the loud-mouth saiya-jin to arrive.

"SPECTRAAAA!!!!"

Chi-chi snapped her up at the familiar voice. "Goku-saa??"

Liw blinked, suprised, "Amazing how he found us without the cloaking device!"

"GOKU-SAA!! I'M IN HERE!!!" Chi-chi cried, but her knight in shining armor didn't appear.

"I don't think he can hear you," said Liw, "We are on the upper level."

The doors of the arena slammed open as Goku burst through, stopping just in front of Spectra's throne. "Spectra!"

Spectra smirked, "Why Goku sweetheart," she sneered, "What a lovely suprise! What brings you into my ship?"

"You know why I'm here," Goku growled, "Give me back my wife!"

"I can hear him!" Chi-chi gleamed, "Goku-saa! I'm up here!"

"It's a small room where we are," Liw explained, "But the Battle Arena is too large for any loud echoing from above." Liw walked to the other side of the cell, bent over, and pulled open a small ventilizer grate. "Perhaps we can listen to what's going on though."

"Why would you want that whiney little runt when you can have a true female warrior?" Spectra cooed.

The look in Goku's eyes, however, told Spectra that he wasn't going to battle her voluntarily. She was going to have to twist a few truths "just a little". "Okay, tell you what," she spoke, "You and I will battle... However, if you win, I'll give your little wife back to you."

Goku's eyebrows lifted a bit, "You mean it?"

Spectra nodded, "HOWever... if I happen to beat you, I will become your new wife. Do we have a deal?"

"YES!!!" Chi-chi, "Do it, Goku-saa! Beat that little bitch into oblivion! Come back to me, my love!"

Liw bowed her head again, "Please... don't celebrate..."

Chi-chi blinked. "Eh? Why can't I? Goku-saa's gonna save me! .... Right?"

Liw shook her head, "I'm sorry... but Spectra-sama's lying."

"Lying??"

"Hai... She never bends the rules. She's done this several times in order to get a warrior to fight her. However, like many others, she ends up beating and then killing them anyway."

"Then..." Chi-chi shuddered, "That means..."

Goku reluctantly nodded, "Okay... I'll do it! And I'll win for sure!"

Spectra smiled evilly, "That's just what I want to hear," she murmured to herself.

"GOKU-SAA!!! NOOO!!!!" Chi-chi cried. But obviously it was too late....

Win or lose, she had lost Goku.

------------------------------------

Look! ANOTHER part! For once I'm not gonna be cheap and try finishing everything up in a 3rd chapter like I normally do.... Four chapters at most. XD I figured this was an appropriate spot to stop here for now.

Also, I'm not sure if it's possible to use teleportation (a.k.a Instant Transmission) without ki detection, so I just made that part up. It's not like Goku's gonna use it that way again, except in the sequel. So think of it as Goku "improving" Instant Tranmission a bit. ;

If the "Engurishu" still confuses you, then here's a key of most of the phrases I used...

"Gomen nasai" I'm sorry  
"-sama" High respective address towards one in power (i.e, "Lady Spectra")  
"-jin" Nationality (i.e, Saiya-jin Saiyan)  
"baka" moron; idiot  
"hai" yes; okay  
"sugoi" Awesome; amazing  
"iie" No  
"-saa" I think it means 'husband' as that's what Chi-Chi calls Goku all the time.  
"domo" thanks  
"tousan" Dad  
"nii-san" Big Bro  
"Yosh'" All right!  
"Yatta" Yay!  
"Ikuzo" Let's go!  
"Matte" Wait!  
"Ja Ne" See ya!  
"Nani" What  
"Abazureon'na" Bitch  
"Ton'ma" Bastard  
"Shimatta" Damn  
"Sa" No! (unable to accept failure)  
"Daijoubuka" Are you okay?  
"Kasaan" Mom  
"Urusai" Shut up!  
"Ittai!" Ouch!  
"Taitaitaitaitai...." Owowowowowow....  
"-san" Respective address to either a stranger, higher authority, or an older person. (i.e, "Bulma-san" Miss Bulma)  
"Arigato" Thank you

And now to answer my reviews, cuz this is the fun part!

Jessica C: Naw, I was only joking when I said "eight months until the new chapter". ; Sorry if I confused ya. But normally I get so lazy I tend to forget about finishing my stories (like "Slayers TIME" for example)... Don't worry though, there's no school to hold me down, so if we're lucky, Imightbe able to finish before the New Years. 'Course, that may be pushing it... but I promise not to take long when finishing, because this story gets a sequel!

Kyle: YAY! You read my fic! You rock! You're right, that bit did sound a bit awkward, but I described Liw as having a sad face, just because that's her facial feature. She always looks sad, probably because she's angsty, not agreeing with her lady's methods but forced to obey her anyway. I took your advice and fixed it however, since you _are_ a better writer than I am, after all. bows Hope it sounds better. Also, if ya haven't seen the pic I linked, Atalantans look very much human, like saiyans do. They just get a different name just for not being born on Earth. XD And yea, "Engurishu" can be annoying, but I tried putting down the obvious ones... There's the key above to help. ;)

zatgun: I shall. XD

Courtney: Close? You're right on the nose! That's exactly where I got the name for Spectra's race. When I read the story of "Atalanta" I thought, "Wow, this girl almost reminds me of this character in this Dragonball story I'm eventually gonna write!" So there ya go. Great job! Also, I have no doubt in my mind that Goku loves Chi-chi. But since Dragonball tends to stray from romance, I figured I'd scratch at it a bit.


	4. Let the Games Begin

Spectra entered the middle of the Battle Arena, her golden spear in hand, standing opposite to Goku. "Very well," she announced, "The next round of the Atalanta Games shall begin." She dropped into a battle stance, pointing her spear upwards, "And just to let you know... I _won't_ be holding back."

Goku dropped into his own stance, "Same here."

"That's what I like to hear..." Spectra sneered, and immediately shot off towards the saiya-jin, her spear aimed at his chest. Just as she thought she had struck him, Goku had suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her, striking her back with his fist. The atalanta-jin staggered forward, but regained her posture and turned around, barely blocking the knee drive that Goku had delivered. She struck her fist forward, but Goku tilted his head, the fist missing him by an inch. He threw his own punch at the female warrior while she tried to duck, but he had managed to knock her crown off. She quickly snatched it back up and jumped away as Goku attempted to chop her from above and he continued going after her with his attacks while she did everything in her power to block. She threw her own attacks, but was hardly able to land a direct hit on the powerful warrior.

"I wish I could tell you what was going on," said Liw, "I am Spectra-sama's only witness to the games, but I've been ordered to watch over you."

Chi-chi didn't respond. She only continued staring at the ground, hoping that for once, Goku would have met his match, but knowing her husband, it wouldn't seem likely...

Liw bowed her head. Although she never truly agreed with the Atalantan way of marriage, she never once spoke against it, knowing that Lady Spectra was only following tradition.

But tradition never said anything about forcing somebody to compete... nor kidnapping.

As a matter of fact... Lady Spectra only said to keep an eye on Chi-chi... nothing else!

For the first time in a long time, Liw smiled. She then walked over to Chi-chi, pulled a bobby-pin form her neatly tied up hair, and picked the locks of her chains.

Chi-chi glanced up, surprised. "Wh... what are you doing??"

"Spectra-sama told me to keep an eye on you... but she didn't say in this room only. And the Atalanta Games need at least one witness..." The small woman smirked, "Would you like to be one?"

Chi-chi gleamed, "Hai!!"

Meanwhile, Goku and Spectra continued exchanging attacks. Spectra spent more time dodging than striking. Nobody had ever been this challenging before. Goku had very little trouble with the alien woman, beating her around as if she were nothing while receiving blows that barely even lowered his stamina.

Spectra swiped her spear from side to side hoping to at the very least knick the saiya-jin, but he was too quick for her, being able to sway from one side to another, steadily approaching her. Once he got too close, she jabbed the spear into his stomach... or so she thought as Goku that latched onto the tip which teetered an inch away from his skin. He then hoisted the spear out of her hands and jabbed the other end hard into her stomach. Spectra lost her breath and hobbled back, clutching to her injured belly, leaving herself wide open for Goku to sock her in the face and then upper cut her in the stomach again, sending the atalanta-jin flying across the room. She skidded across the floor a few feet, and once she finally stopped, staggered back to her feet.

Goku twitched his nose and tossed the spear back at Spectra. He then stood up firmly, dropping his battle stance. "It's over, Spectra."

Spectra, while regaining whatever strength she could, cocked an eyebrow, "Nani...?"

"You heard me. It's over. You never even stood a chance. I'm too strong for you. You don't stand a chance in beating me."

The female warrior smirked, "How very sweet of you. But there's no need to be modest, my dear. The match isn't over until you've officially beaten me, no matter how strong you are. I must admit I haven't had a battle this intense since... ever! So I do wish to finish no matter what the outcome."

Goku knitted his eyebrows, "If I go any level higher, you'll be killed for sure..."

Spectra blinked, "You mean...?"

"Yup... this is only _half _on my strength."

Spectra gritted her teeth, "How dare you mock me! Coming to battle and practically using only one finger to push me around! I'm the strongest atalanta-jin to ever live! And I demand a TRUE battle! Come at me with FULL STRENGTH!!!"

Goku's expression didn't change, "Why? You have a better chance at winning if I stay like this."

Spectra grunted, then smirked, "Let's just say... well, I'm a good sport..."

Goku blinked, unsure why she wanted to be beaten so badly when it meant he gets to take Chi-chi back, but then dismissed it as atalanta-jin pride, much like Vegeta and his saiya-jin pride. "Okay... whatever you want..."

He pulled back, clenched his fists, prepared his body, and let out a huge scream as his ki shot through the roof. The floor around him cracked and crumbled, as he grew taller, bulkier, and stronger. Spectra gazed in amazement as the saiya-jin unleashed his full power in front of her. Her last strongest opponent was nothing compared to this guy.

She had finally met her match... About time!

The ship rocked violently around Liw and Chi-chi as they made their way towards the Battle Arena. "My goodness!" Liw cried, "What on Earth is going on??"

"It's Goku-sa," Chi-chi murmured, "I think... he's about to beat Spectra!!"

Spectra blinked in surprise as the warrior in front of her. His black hair was now gold and hanging down to his kneecaps, and his face had more of an ape-like feature to it.

"Don't say I didn't warn you..."

"Don't worry about it...Let's go!" Spectra jumped at the saiya-jin, his fist extended, but Goku had simply batted her away without much effort. The atalanta-jin flipped in the air, landed on the wall, and used it to jump at the golden warrior again. Goku watched her every move and was ready to dismiss her attack, but she was suddenly gone, and had suddenly reappeared at his other side. He turned to face her, but she had jumped past him suddenly and hopped on the wall again, jumping behind the saiya-jin. He turned around but again she was gone.

Then, he stuck his fist in the air as it struck Spectra in the gut. Apparently she had been able to pull a sneak attack that quickly and attempted to spike Goku in the head with her spear, but apparently as well, he knew exactly where she was. With his fist still lodged inside her, he brought the female warrior down, grabbed her neck with his other hand, and tossed her across the arena.

Spectra was down for a moment, but quickly regained herself as she shot towards the saiya-jin once more, while gazing into his eyes. "TAIYO-ME!"

Goku shut his eyes quickly, but the attack had still gotten him. However with his other senses well in tact, he could hear Spectra approach him with another attack. He rose his hands to his forehead. Let's see if she can handle the same strategy!

"TAIYO-KEN!!!"

Spectra stopped cold in her tracks as she too was blinded by a bright light coming from the man. "Kuso!!" she cried, rubbing her eyes. Whether atalanta-jins had a distinct smell or Spectra was wearing some weird perfume, Goku was able to smell exactly where she was, as well as feel her ki lower after losing her eyesight. He couldn't see, but still was able to land a tremendous blow to where she was standing, knocking her into the wall, leaving an imprint.

High above the arena, two women entered the scene on one of the balconies. "What happened?? What's going on??" Chi-chi cried, looking around.

Liw peered over, and saw the Atalantan warrior literally in the wall as she slowly tried to peel herself out. "It looks as if... the saiya-jin has beaten Spectra-sama...."

Chi-chi turned her head in shock. "Nani?!"

Spectra finally detached herself from the wall and fell straight to the floor. She placed her hands on the ground and tried to force herself back to her feet, but a foot had lightly stepped on her head and forced her back down.

"It's over," spoke Goku, who was now back to normal, his hair short and black, "You've lost."

Spectra glared up at the saiya-jin in defeat... but then smirked triumphantly. "Indeed... now you're mine!"

Goku stepped back, surprised, "Eh?!"

Chi-chi looked over to Liw, who had hung her head once more. She knew what it meant... and she fell to her knees and cried in her hands.

"That wasn't part of our deal!!" Goku shouted.

Spectra stood back on her feet, brushing her clothes off, "You're right, it wasn't..." she gave an evil grin, "I was lying."

Ticked off, Goku shot at the alien girl with his fist out, but Spectra ducked and leapt away. She turned and taunted her finger. "That's right. You just go ahead and beat me up more. Continue showing off that you have indeed won and now marry me!"

Goku turned around, looking as if to pummel the woman, but then dropped his stance, scowling. "No... What's the point of fighting you? You've already lost... in more ways than one."

Spectra quirked an eyebrow, "Nani...?"

"I might not know how your people do this marriage thing, but I do know this.... Deception, cheating, lying... That's no way to fall in love! And you can't force anyone to marry you if they don't want to do it!"

Chi-chi lifted her head at those words. They seemed familiar... Of course. Back when they were twelve, she asked Goku if he could promise to come back for her hand in marriage. The guy didn't even know what a girl was, let alone what marriage was... And it was because she had him promise is why he felt he had to marry her. She lowered her head in shame, 'No wonder Goku-sa doesn't love me...'

"Marriage is when two people care for each other, putting them in front of themselves," Goku continued, "Taking care of them, protecting them, feeling special.... That's why I'm with Chi-chi!"

At this, Chi-chi glanced up in surprise.

"I'll admit, I had no idea what she meant when she first suggested 'marriage'. I only agreed because I thought it had something to do with food! But over the years, she taught me what it was like to be in love, to have a family, to be a good father, to have a special life... I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't met her, but I do know one thing... I'm glad I did meet her, and there's no better wife for me than Chi-chi!"

Chi-chi had heard this as well, and became overwhelmed with joy as tears streamed down her cheeks. Goku _did_ love her! "GOKU-SAA!!!" she suddenly cried out.

Both warriors glanced up in surprise. Goku smiled brightly at the site above him. "Chi-chi!!"

Spectra wasn't as happy as the saiyan however. "What?? No! What's she doing here?! I'M Goku's wife now!!"

No one seemed to hear her as the couple happily stared at each other, happy to be reunited. Spectra gritted her teeth. She had finally been beaten... she was NOT going to let this guy go! "ABAZUREON'NA!!!" she screamed as she shot a powerful ki blast towards the Earth woman.  
"Dame da!!!" Goku cried as he brought two fingers to his forehead and suddenly vanished. Chi-chi barely had time to react as the sudden attack came near her.

However, the attack never hit. Chi-chi gazed up in horror as her husband held her close, pain engulfed in his face as smoke sizzled form his back where the ki blast had struck him.

Goku staggered for a moment, then fell forward onto Chi-chi as she tried holding him up, falling to her knees in the process. "Goku-sa!!" she cried, "Are you okay?? Goku-sa, please don't die again!!"

Spectra only stared in disbelief at what happened. "Wh... what...? Why did you just do that...?"

Goku painfully looked over his shoulder down at the atalanta-jin, "Because... I'd do anything for Chi-chi..." he murmured, "...I love her."

"The opponent has been defeated by Spectra-sama," Liw announced, "I'm sorry, Goku-san, but apparently, you've lost." Goku only smiled in response.

"I, iie! IIE!!" Spectra cried, "Didn't you see it Liw?? Goku beat me first!! HE'S the winner! He's _MINE_!" The slightly deranged alien shot forward towards the couple, "Do you hear me?? YOU'RE MINE, GOKU!!!"

Once she reached the balcony, however, Spectra was socked in the face and was sent tumbling towards Liw. Chi-chi rubbed her aching fist, smiling contentedly. "Get your own man!"

Spectra growled, got up, and started for Chi-chi, but Liw held up her arm to prevent her from doing anything else.

The weakened Goku managed to crawl up to his hands and knees, and looked over at Spectra. "I'll save you the trouble of killing me..." he said, "That blast you shot took alot out of me... And it's not like I'm going to come back and try this again. Spectra... I hope you find a husband soon.... but not here! Leave this planet and don't ever come back. If you do, then I'll beat you... for good, this time."

He wrapped an arm around Chi-chi's waist and used whatever energy left in him to teleport out of the ship. Before leaving, Chi-chi smiled warmly over to Liw, as if to say "Thank you."

Spectra only stared in shock and disbelief at what happened. "No.... it can't be..."

"We best to be leaving, Spectra-sama," said Liw, "Perhaps this wasn't a very good match. We'll try again."

Spectra scowled, turned to Liw, and grabbed her by the collar, shaking her wildly. "LIW, BAKA-NO!!!" she screamed, "I thought I told you to watch over that whiny runt!! How could you let her escape?! Because of you, I lost my husband!!!"

"Gomen, but what you were doing was wrong...."

"WRONG?!" Spectra sneered, "May I remind you that I'm an ATALANTA-JIN?! We're suppose to battle males in order to find our proper mate!"

"And may I remind you that the Atalanta-jins never force people to compete? That they only accept challenges and go on from there?? I know very well the Atalantan Ways of life. I don't agree with it, but I would never speak against it, out of respect for your race! But you, Spectra-sam... no, _Spectra_... are a poor pathetic excuse for an atalanta-jin."

Spectra growled. "Insolent bitch," she sneered, "How dare you talk to me like that! Without me you'd be nothing!!"

Liw knitted her eyebrows, "You're wrong... I've been serving Atalantan warriors my whole life.... if anything, _you'd_ be nothing without _me_!"

Spectra gripped Liw's collar tighter while she formed a giant ki ball from her other hand. "Is that so? We'll see if that's true... unless you stop with the sudden attitude."

"Go ahead," Liw growled, "I'd rather die than work for someone like you...."

The ki ball grew bigger as Spectra scowled deeper.... but momentarily it died down, and Liw was thrown to the other side of the balcony. She got up slowly, and made her way out the door. Halfway out, she stopped, turned around and announced, "I resign from being your lady in waiting, Spectra-sama. When we return to our home universe, I will leave once and for all." She turned back and continued on.

Spectra only stood there, keeping to herself. Not only had she lost her husband... but she had lost her good friend.

"Goodbye...."

* * *

The Son boys jumped in surprise as their parents appeared out of nowhere. 

"MAMA!!" Goten cheered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "You're back!! I missed you!!"

Chi-chi hugged her youngest son back, "I missed you too, Goten-chan."

"Tousaa, daijoubuka?!" Gohan cried, kneeling down to a nearly passed-out Goku lying on the ground.

Chi-chi looked over, shocked. "Oh yeah! He got injured! We have to help him!"

"Don't worry," said Gohan as he reached into his pocket, "Luckily we brought some extra senzu with us while we were training." He placed a bean into his father's mouth and rubbed his neck to help him swallow. Once he did, Goku was immediately back to his feet.

"WAHOOO!" he chimed, "That was good! I feel so much better now!"

"Where's that alien lady to who Mama?" asked Goten.

Goku looked into the sky. He couldn't see the ship, but wasn't sure if it was still cloaked or if they had really left. "Daijoubu," he assured, "I'm sure Spectra knew she had lost... she won't come back to take Mama away." He cracked his knuckles, "She knows what'll happen if she does."

"You have to tell us what happened!" said Gohan as he led the way into the house, "C'mon, we'll talk over dinner! It should be ready by now!"

"You guys finished making dinner?" Chi-chi asked, feeling touched.

"Well, of course. We figured you'd already been through enough."

"Let's go eat!!" Goten cheered as he raced inside with his brother following. Goku went to follow, but Chi-chi called for him.

"Goku-sa..."

Goku turned to face his wife, "Eh?"

Chi-chi blushed, "Thank you for saving me."

Goku smiled that Son smile of his. "Of course."

"I'm glad you met me too..."

"Same here."

"And.... I love you."

"Why wouldn't you?" Goku laughed. Chi-chi snorted a bit, but then smiled warmly as she hugged Goku tightly. She then leaned close to him, surprising him, and brought her lips closer to his....

"GOOOOKUUU!!!!"

Chi-chi quickly jumped away in embarrassment as Kuririn floated above them in the sky, "Goku, you won't believe it! That moron Satan tried to put on some publicity stunt with this 'killer' robot, but it's malfunctioned and holding half of Satan City hostage! C'mon, let's go fight it before Vegeta destroys it himself!!"

"WAHOOOO!" Goku chimed once more, "I'm there!! See ya, Chi-chi!" The saiya-jin bolted into the air as the two headed off towards Satan City, leaving a bewildered Chi-chi behind.

She stood there for a moment, then finally sighed and shrugged, "Oh well, I _am_ married to Son Goku. What else can I expect?" She turned to walk back into the house, but then felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked over, surprised to see Goku standing behind her, smiling.

"Oh yeah, one more thing..." He took her face into his hands and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you too." He then turned back and took to the sky in hopes of defeating the grand enemy.

Chi-chi watched as he disappeared over the horizon, this time with a smile on her face. Then, she shouted, "GOKU-SAA!!! You better get home before dinner's over, y'hear?!"

The End

* * *

So what did ya think? I'll admit, it wasn't one of my best stories, but maybe if I'm lucky, the sequel, which takes place in GT, will turn out to be better, especially if you're a Paresu/Valese fan. ;) 'Course, I have to get the first story out of the way so you know who's who and what. 

KyLewin: You may have a point about Spectra lying being pointless, but I didn't know how else to get Goku to fight Spectra. Even if he did win, she would have found a way to force him to marry her, like another sneak attack or maybe even threaten Chi-chi's life. So why did she let them go and not try to get Goku again? Well, she won't admit it, but she did lose so she has to follow the rules, even after all that hard work. Oh well, she'll get a "second chance" in the sequel. And I see what you mean about writing fighting scenes... they ARE a pain! oo

Jessica C: You're welcome. Whoop, look, you're here again! XD

Courtney: I must admit you did inspire me to have Liw stand up to Spectra for once. Although I forgot to mention it, Liw has gone through verbal abuse from Spectra, which is why she's sounds hesitant to speak when she's talking and always havign her head lowered. Not only is Spectra the strongest Atalantan, she's also the meanest! I did originally tend to have Liw help Chi-chi escape, but that's as far as it went. She was gonna even appear in the sequel, but now's that changed, but it won't change the story itself. Why would Liw continue to work for Spectra if she didn't like what she was doing, y'know?

Everyone else: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I love you all!


End file.
